custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DatOni/More Pictures and Some New Faces
Phew, it's been a little while since the last blog post, hasn't it? So, i've got a couple of new mocs to show off, but let's get the others out of the way, first. First up is Bulthros, who I got a lot of compliments about the last time I took a photo of him. I decided to take BobtheDoctor's advice on this one and replace the legs with the inika ones to beef them up a bit. This guy used to look a lot worse than he does now, having elek spines and using the Toxic Reapa head, with a much more squat and bulky build. I went in, redid it from the ground up, and i'm much more satisfied with him now. As I said before, Bulthros was my attempt at taking all the corrosion/radiation/poison themed baddies from Hero Factory and melding them into one for the Bionicle universe, and I think I did a good job. Next up is Gruggnox, the self-proclaimed emperor of the Zyglak. I'm really proud of this guy, mostly because of the "clothes" I gave him; the center piece is meant to invoke some egyptian robes, mostly because this guy started out as an Anubis stand-in, hence the ears. His mouth is much more complex than the original Zyglaks, having a beard, a tongue, and tusks, giving Gruggnox his own distinct appearance while working with the Zyglak head design. His feet are made up of most of the same parts as the Zyglak, but modernized to be less shitty have no exposed ball joints. I also made him stand upright to suggest that he is a tad more civilized than the brutish species he comes from, part of his reasoning that he should be their emperor, and albino, to make him even more of a freak among them. Next is Zahagin, who you've probably seen mentioned before in Baelzebus's article. Not the smartest member of the Deep Ones, and not my best design, either, save for a few elements I enjoy. If you look closely at the spear, you can see that's it designed to be a fish skeleton of some unknown species. I also tried my best to give his head "fins", so that it was no longer just Spinax's head, spines and all. Glaax here is a bit more original. He, too wields a weapon designed like a fish skeleton, and he has this huge ass hand as a result of a kanoka disc. All the better to choke the life out of you with. Glaax is not very friendly, and he's arguably one of the most dangerous prisoners of the Pit, allying with no one and attacking everyone. This here is Kaaze, the main protagonist of the Great Culling Alternate Universe, and a man with a serious identity crisis, but being split into two different entities will do that to you. He's a Toa of Light, eventually becoming a Toa of Twilight, and wields the Mask of Purity, which has the power to instantly cure an ailment, be it of the mind or the body. Next are the two beings that comprise Toa Kaaze, Accel and Mordokai, both created when Aerther used the Spear of Soul Fission on Kaaze. The two of them were kept isolated from each other and systematically tortured for years, until Berberccia finally broke them out. Accel represents the Light half of Kaaze's soul, whereas Mordokai represents the Dark. I'm loathe to give out too much information on these guys, as they are central to the plot, but I will say that the status of Kaaze as multiple beings will be a recurring element within the story, with major plot significance. Next up is my redesign of Gorast for the Great Culling Alternate Universe. I borrowed some elements of previous "female" torso designs for this, mostly from BobtheDoctor's Steltian lawyer lady, and for good reason. See, when I was looking up reference pics of Gorast, I saw multiple interpretations of her by MOCists, and every single one depicted her as thin, somewhat curvy, and seductive, all things that Gorast IS SIMPLY NOT AS A CHARACTER. I figured if Gorast were to have a female body, she would be like an amazonian: large, somewhat muscular, tall, and most importantly, looking down on you. If I could find a way to insert spiked pauldrons into her design, I would, just to complete the image of the deadly, battle-hungry conqueror that Gorast is. This is the woman who tussled with Krekka and tore his eye off, for Mata Nui's sake. I think she deserves a stockier build. And now for some new faces. This little guy here was the result of a lot of fiddling I did with a bunch of CCBS pieces and a Shadow Matoran torso. I call him Voltaic, and admittedly, I don't have a story role for him as of yet. Is he a Dark Hunter? Is he a Makuta servant? I don't know. If you guys wanna come up with a plot for him, be my guest. I think he's a nifty little guy, and I like looking at him, so there's that. In the time that I lurked on the CBW, I came across the story of a robot Toa named ATP100 or Niha, and I immediately fell in love. I recently decided to create a MOC of her, and would love to use her in my stories, but I need the creator's permission first, and they left the CBW a while ago. Fortunately, I think i've tracked them down, and now it's just a matter of overcoming my social anxiety to humbly ask that I use one of my favorite writer's creations. Even if it's a no, I did enjoy making the MOC, and I hope they like it! And now i'll end the blog with Bitil Bolas, here. I'll be honest, the point of this guy was to take Bitil's original design, augment it a bit, and find a reason to use all the mustard yellow and red pieces I've had lying around on my floor for days. I guess he looks okay? Not my best creation, but he serves a story role. Well, that's all for now. See you next blog! Dat Oni 00:24, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts